


Did you get the Hot Pockets?

by Daja



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daja/pseuds/Daja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya has returned home with the groceries, and is 'greeted' by Vriska and Rose. Greeted being a generous word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you get the Hot Pockets?

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the wonderful Atticop, specifically this http://atticop.tumblr.com/image/108422001282 (how the fuck do i just make a link, wtf.) anywho.

Kanaya walked up the path, grocery bags in hand, to the Lalonde Estate. She stopped in front to of the door to inspect it, as she does almost every time she returns home. It was an old gothic thing, big brass knocker with a worn face of a man engraved into it. Something she had longed to replace, but Rose prevented her. A last memory of her mother that she was not ready to relinquish. Still, that did not stop Kanaya from scowling with dismay.

**CRASH**.

She was knocked out of her reverie. Something on the top floor was certainly broken now. Then the sound of feet slamming into the hard wood floors, down the stairs.

_Shit. Shit. Shit,_  was all Kanaya could think as she dropped her bags, fishing in her pockets for her keys. _Rose must be gone, she usually can contain_ \- Another sound of destruction, something running into a chair and toppling it.

_This is not good. This is the opposite of what I desire_. The sound of feet were closer now, almost to the- She had just gotten her key into the lock when it was ripped out of her hand. And a heavy cool body was suddenly latched onto her. Kanaya was held in a vise like grip of four limbs.

“You were gone so long.”

“I was gone for less than 24 human hours.”

“How could you leave me”

“It was required for work.”

"I missed you." 

"Uhuh."

“........Did you get the Hot Pockets?”

“Yes, Vriska, I purchased your Hot Pockets. Yes, Vriska, the ones with the little bacon bits that you are so fond of.”

“I Loooooooove you!” Kanaya’s face was pressed more firmly into Vriska’s non existent cleavage, her thorax was compressed by legs wrapped tightly around her. It was lucky she did not need to breath, else Vriska’s embrace would have been deadly. The entirety of Kanaya’s body vibrated with the humms that were emanating from Vriska’s secondary vocal chamber.

“Is this really necessary every time I arrive home? I must inform you that I cannot move. And that it is moving that is required to walk into the house, open bags, and place the substance that I have purchased into the nutrition block.”

“Shut up, Fussyface, you love it when I make a big deal out of you.” Vriska released her grip and stood in the doorway, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “I mean, its not like I'm that excited you’re back or anything. I’ve been soooooooo productive while you were away. Tending to all my irons on the fire. You know. All of them. Its not like I even noticed you were gone. “

“Someday, you’ll be able to be vulnerable and not have to lash out immediately after. However, that is clearly not today, and I doubt it will be anytime soon.” Vriska turned around to glare at Rose, who was leaning against the door frame.

“Like you’re one to talk, Lalonde. Hiding behind your 'i'm to cool to show emotions' bullshit.” With a huff, she pulled the box of Hot Pockets out of the grocery bag and marched back into the house. She made sure to shoulder check Rose on her way in.

“She is actually such a shit.” Rose lent into her matesprit, kissing her on the cheek.

“Indeed, but she is our little shit. And what were you preoccupied with that you could not impede her rapid descent from her respite block and thus allow me to place the different boxes of nutrients into their appropriate positions?”

“Oh? I was not aware that I was my Kismesis’ Keeper. Furthermore, I was not aware the great Kanaya Maryam, with all her Rainbow drinker strength, could not withstand her moirail’s affections. Is this the straw that fractures this tenuous household, shall we all part ways, forced to wander the world, lost? For what is love if we cannot each show our affections in the manner that is most fitting for each of us? Baby, what is love? Alas, I grow faint at such prospects. Catch me Kanaya, for my knees grow weak. I pine. I grieve. I fall.”

It was a testament to Kanaya’s patience that she did not let Rose cumple to the ground, instead lifting her into her arms. “I must assert that I find this unnecessary as well. I understand that you both missed me in my absence, but I still have the nutrients staples at my feet. I am sure the frozen combination of dairy products and sweetener is losing its frozen consistency. I suppose its not the most unfortunate thing. It is possible to refreezerify it, but in doing so it would lose the texture that is so sought after. If that were to happen then it would ruin the purpose of indulging in a sugar and cream confection.”

“Wait. You mean to tell me that there is ice cream and you did not tell me immediately?”

“...Yes?”

“I must ask to be released. I have a date with my one true love.” Rose wriggled out of her arms and grabbed the container of ice cream, absconding with it to her study.

At last, Kanaya was able to take the groceries in and put them away, as small smile on her face. It was good to be home.


End file.
